Winds cry when Bonds break
by FragrantRose
Summary: What happens when evil forces are planning against the brawlers,will they be able to stay together or will they give in to the dark power? The brawlers must fight. But what happens when the evil plan nearly succeeds,will Dan be able to help Shun or simply surrender when the Ventus brawler's life is at sake?
1. Chapter 1

Trying a fan-fiction,I'm completely new to this and hope to gain experience...

_A little background that,this story takes place in **Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Arc Two,**but the characters go my way coz it's my story,my rule! All my characters live in a huge building which acts as the brawlers' headquarter. This building has every facility for everyone like technology labs,bedrooms,medical wing,empty,spacious rooms and others. _

_In my story,Dan,Shun,Marucho,Keith and Mira live in the above mentioned place but others are busy where ever they are,however they all stay in contact. Dan knows basic medical ways as well as Keith. Marucho is usual nerd and Mira is almost same as she is in arc two of season three,but she knows less about technology and Keith is also good in technology and machines and other stuff. He usually discuss his plans with Shun. Shun is a very strong ninja,silent and handsome as in arc two. He is Dan's best friend but have very good terms of friendship with Keith. He is also very skilled in technology and mechanical field. He daily goes for training early in the morning and usually returns after the sunset. Mira cooks food and the rest is same. The villain is Wiseman._

_Here are characters and their bakugan,as I think they are in this fic:_

_Dan:Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid(evolved of course.)._

_Shun:Ventus Storm Skyress,Ventus Master Ingram,Ventus Shadow Wing(Ingram's ability bakugan),darkus skutress and orbium(Ingram's students,used occasionaly,he doesn't own them)._

_Marucho:Aquos Minx Elfin,Aquos Akwimos._

_Keith:Darkus Alpha Hydranoid,Darkus Infinity Helios._

_Mira:Subterra Mgma Wilda._

_Wiseman: Darkus Cordegon,Ventus Worton,Pyrus Spatterix,Haos Tremblar,aquos Balista,Pyrus Slycerak,Haos Exostriker,Aquos Mandibor._

**Disclaimer: _I don't own bakugan or any of their characters. Just the plot and theme of my story. If you think that I own it then...go away and leave...humph!_  
**

_Phew! On with the fic people..._

**_Chapter 1: The Fare well._**

"I'm gonna go train."Shun was about to leave.

What?But Shun,you haven't eaten anything as a breakfast,buddy."Dan tried to convince him as he gulped down some juice.

"See you later."Came the short reply as Shun closed the door behind him and left.

"Oh man! How on earth does he manage to practice without even eating or sleeping..." Dan whined.

Keith came inside the room and looked around. His sister saw him,

"'Something wrong?"

"Oh,I had to talk to Shun. But I see that he's gone with the wind!"

Mira sighed, "I'm worried a bit,he hasn't been eating properly for a week."

"Or sleeping.." Dan added as he was the one who shared bedroom with Shun.

Keith frowned, "Seriously..."

"Well anyways,we won't be able to get it out of him unless he tells us by himself so it's useless to think about it."Marucho glanced at them,fixing his spectacles over his nose.

Preyas popped up, "I knew it,I knew it,that kid is one typical lone wolf. Strong and silent and handsome and..."

"Whoa whoa preyas,give it a break. We can discuss Shun all day but right now,there are more important things to do like...well...um...you know...like..."

Dan suggested, "Eating?"

Mira looked at him, "Dan,you're eating from last one hour,you know. Honestly,how can you fill yourself so much?"

Dan smiled sheepishly.

"Well,anyways,when he returns,I'll have to tell him."Keith muttered.

"Come on Ingram,is that all you've got? What about the new move,we tried?"

Shun was combating Ingram,who was trying his best to overpower his smart opponent. After a couple of jumps,races,flashes,weapons and other stuff,they ended up with Ingram in his ball form and Shun smirking at him.

"It'll be sunset soon. I'm going to meditate by the waterfall. You can do whatever you want."

With this,Shun disappeared,leaving the ventus bakugan on its own.

Wiseman was looking at his bakugan, "Pathetic,you know,all of you are pathetic. You couldn't even take down that drago or his foolish owner Kuso. And here,I thought it was a flaw of my plan..."

"We t...tried b..but his friends were helping him sire..."

"Shut your mouth,his little friends defeated my mighty bakugans,how humiliating...you are not worth being used..." Wiseman thundered.

He began pacing around,mumbling, "Dan Kuso,you always save yourself so cleanly. I must think of something else. Must have another plan,a very brilliant and accurate plan to break the brawlers apart...Of course..."

" M...mas...master?"Wiseman's bakugan were looking at him.

Of course,why hadn't I thought about it in the first place? It's perfect,yes..." The mumbles continued.

"S...sire?"

Wiseman turned towards his bakugans,an evil grin crossing his face, "We've got work to do."

"You mean you have a plan in your mind?"

"Indeed. Now let's go."

"But wont you reveal your plan sire?"

"Yes,a few main points for you perhaps. We will break the brawlers' team one by one,starting with the main and the strongest one."

"You mean Kuso?"

"Did I mention him you idiot? We are gonna finish his little friends first."

"Oh,so whose our first target?"

Wiseman grinned evilly at the picture which occurred on the screen in front of him. Black hair and topaz eyes,ventus attribute.

"The strongest and closest to Dan Kuso."

Ingram was sitting peacefully in the shadows when he suddenly sensed the change in wind.

"Huh? I wonder..."

He was suddenly met with a couple of sharp leaves and strong gusts of wind.

"Show yourself."

His call was replied by a snicker and a sigh following it. He glanced at the two figured which appeared in front of him.

"Skytress! Orbiam! What are you two doing here?" Ingram looked at them.

"Ha! Told ya,he'll find out,but it was you who wanted to give him a surprise."

Ingram repeated his question and his students began to tell him their story,which shortly said that Vestroia was under attack and they needed him on their side. The war was stretching longer than it should have been. Ingram began to think.

Some where under the constantly falling clear water,a pair of topaz eyes opened,framed by drenched black hair. Shun had over heard the conversation between his bakugan and his students. He frowned and got out of the water,thinking about his next step.

"I can't go like this." Ingram sighed, "I can't leave my partner behind,unless he allows me."

"What?" Skytress's voice had disbelief.

"You have good terms with a...human?" Orbiam seemed surprised too.

"Not just terms,but much more. We are friends and we stay together. We share a bond." Ingram tried to explain.

"What if that human tricks you? What if all this is a trap? After all,we know that human beings are up to no good. What if he tries to harm you or leaves you somewhere?"

Ingram looked at his students sternly, "Listen,Shun would never do any such thing. I trust him,believe him,obey him and help him. Not all humans are bad or evil,you'll always find good ones among them and Shun is one of them. The brawlers help us."

"Okay...so why don't you ask this..._Shun_ to let you leave with us? That should be easy. If he doesn't allow you,then he's a bad person and if he does,then he's good enough to realize your point. How does that sound?"

"Fine,I'll ask him." Ingram decided, "However,if he wont agree,then don't judge him. He has a very good heart and I'm sure he'll do something to help us out. It's just that I want to see him safe."

"We'll come back later." With this,both darkus bakugans vanished.

Shun looked at his bakugan interogatively. Ingram had been shifting for past couple of minutes as if he wanted to say something. They were standing by the lake which seemed to be of molten gold or fire by the shining sunset's reflection. The silhouettes of birds and trees could be seen as the sun was about to go beneath the horizon.

Ingram tried to speak, "Shun...I..."

He was cut off by a cool and monotonous voice, "You should go Ingram. Your friends need you more."

Ingram was surprised. He wasn't expecting Shun to let him leave so easily. He glanced at him, "But what if you get yourself in danger? How will you stay without me?"

"I'll have Skyress."

"But Skyress is still healing. She can't do anything yet."

"I can live by my own for some time. I can fight for myself."

"But Shun...I don't feel right about all this."

"I'll be fine. Your skills and abilities are needed in Vestroia more than they are needed here. You have a purpose."

"But I feel like it'll be cruel and unjust for me to leave you like this." Ingram kept protesting.

"Ingram,you are not leaving like that. You know that. You've asked my permission and I'm allowing you to go. I'm telling you to leave because you have to."

"Shun...I'll...go."

Shun smiled. He was doing the right thing.

Ingram kept speaking, "But promise me Shun...promise me that you'll stay safe. I'll leave if I'm sure that you'll be fine."

"I promise. I'll try my best to cover up for you."

"Wait for me Shun...I'll return back to you soon."

"Fare well Ingram."

"Stay safe,my friend."

With this,Ingram hopped onto Shun's shoulder one last time before flying high and leaving. Shun kept watching him silently,his heart skipping a beat before he turned to go.

"He wont come. I'm telling you,he'll stay with his human friend. We've been waiting here for hours."

"Be patient,Skytress. I'm sure he'll come and explain a reason."

"I'm saying it,if that guy tries to stop him,I'm gonna kill him. Never expect any good deed from a human being."

"Don't be..."

Their argument was interrupted by another voice, "You don't believe my word?"

Ingram was standing in front of them.

"We..."

"Don't misjudge my friend. He's the best person I've ever met. There is no need to talk about him like that."

" Sorry."

"Let's go."

"You mean you're coming?"

"Of course,why would I leave my comrades when they need me. I'll protect my land."

A portal opened for them. Ingram looked at the forest and the rocky hills one last time before jumping into the portal after his students. The portal closed and wind whistled sharply.

So readers,tell me what do you think of my first chapter of my first fan fiction? I'll be waiting for your reviews,people. *_Cute fluttering eyes_.*


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey people,chappie two of my precious story.**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't,I wont and I'll try not to own bakugan.*sigh***_

_**Winds cry when Bonds break. **_

_**Chapter 2: The Plan.**_

Shun kicked away the rock he was staring at for the past ten minutes. It was hard to train alone. He exhaled deeply before getting into another stance and jumping off the hill he was standing on. The cool wind swished past his hair. He was panting and he knew it. It was different to be in a huge place all by himself,going here and there. He was trying his best to keep himself busy but his mind often wandered off to what Ingram would be doing,would he be fighting,losing or winning?

"Things are gonna be harder than I thought. I said good bye to Ingram so easily but somewhere deep within my heart,I knew it would be one of the hardest times I've been through."

Shun thought and finally decided that it was dark enough to go back to the brawlers' place. He turned away and left the solitary woods.

Dan sighed. It was getting late and Shun still hadn't returned. He switched off the television as the door knocked.

"It has to be Shun." Dan stood to open the door.

When the door opened,he was met by one of the most hilarious sights. A completely water-drenched Shun was standing at the door,scowling.

"Shun..."

It was extremely hard to control the laughter as Dan burst out.

"You are...you are...all...hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ...so...wet...hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Let me in or do you want me to freeze?"

"Sure,come in buddy. Sorry about that but you just look so...funny!"

Dan closed the door after him as Shun stepped inside. He shivered a bit as he attempted to warm up. Keith came inside and saw him with wide eyes.

"Shun?"

Shun looked up as Dan removed his dripping jacket,rambling, "You'll catch a cold or get sick like this,buddy. You should've come back if it was cloudy. Look at you,you're shivering like a leaf...come on,you should get changed."

The teen nodded and went towards his room. Keith glanced at Dan as Shun closed the door after him.

"Man! It's raining like cats and dogs! I think it would keep raining forever!"

"Something's not right."

Dan looked at Keith, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"No idea,but Shun isn't in his usual self."

"That's because he's soaked to the bones."

Keith shook his head, "I don't know,perhaps."

Mira came to announce the dinner before glancing at the water trail on the floor which ended on Dan and Shun's room door.

"What is that?"

Dan chuckled, "That's the evidence that it's raining hard outside."

Mira smiled, "And who brought this evidence?"

"Shun. No need to be surprised. Even ninjas get caught in the rain!"

Mira closed her mouth as she was about to speak something and instead,simply repeated, "Dinner..."

Dan followed her but Keith stood there silently,saying, "I'll catch up with you guys."

The lounge became empty as Keith sat on the couch wit ha sigh. He was waiting for Shun.

After a couple of minutes,the Ventus brawler arrived. He slowly went and sat on his place in the corner before looking at Keith interrogatively.

"Shun?"

"Hn..."

"Are you alright?"

Keith saw him as he rubbed his forehead lightly.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Head ache? Fever?" Keith asked in a concerned voice.

"Head ache." Came the short reply.

"You should rest."

Shun asked, "What do you want to discuss?"

"Oh,straight to the point like always." Keith smirked and threw an apple towards the teen from the fruit basket, "Eat. You'll feel better."

Shun caught the red fruit skillfully and slowly took a small bite.

"Now, I was thinking if..."

Keith and Shun's discussion went for more than an hour. The apple was finished and others had eaten dinner too. Dan entered the room only to find his best friend explaining something to the Darkus brawler.

"...and that would be the base when you'll add the key point to it..."

He smirked, "Ahem..."

Both boys looked up from their conversation.

"What?" Keith asked.

"Oh nothing. Just wishing that you guys should talk in English,you know,to change the taste of this technological language!"

Dan settled himself on the couch next to Shun, "Are you warm enough now,bud?"

"Yeah." Shun replied, "Thanks."

Marucho came,Mira behind him.

"Shun,just thought you should know,Skyress is healing fine and should be able to battle after three days,almost."

Marucho informed the Ventus brawler,receiving a nod of thanks.

Dan suddenly raised his head, "Ingram's asleep?"

Shun frowned. He didn't want to tell the others about all that had happened today,otherwise they'll all get worried. But he couldn't lie,he never lied.

"He's...I don't know,perhaps he's asleep..."

Shun had said this more to himself than to his friend but Keith heard his words.

"Is every thing alright Shun? I think you're hiding something."

Shun's tired eyes met Keith's, "I'm going to bed."

With this,he stood and went to his room but Dan and Keith had seen that he had stumbled a little before regaining his balance. Dan looked at the now closed door, "What is he up to now?"

One by one,they all stood and went to sleep.

Dan entered the room which was dark. He turned on the lamp of his side and saw Shun's still figure on the bed. He was sleeping deeply,unaware as a hand softly brushed away the hair,scattered on his face,roughly framing his cheeks. He hadn't even bothered taking his blanket. Dan smiled at his friend who looked so innocent and peaceful in his sleep. The Pyrus brawler positioned the blanket,covering his friend with it,before going to his own bed,thinking, "Poor Shun...he must be really tired." Soon sleep ruled the quiet building.

Wiseman looked at his creation, "Perfect,simply perfect."

A clone of a certain some one was present in front of him. The only difference was that his eyes were green instead of being topaz.

"This is one of my best plans. This clone would misguide the brawlers,get the Ventus attribute and cleanly finish Shun Kazami. Now all I need is time and since that bakugan is one for war in Vestroia,tomorrow seems the perfect time for my move."

He laughed menacingly, "Wait till you find out Dan Kuso. You're going to kill your best friend by yourself."

The cave echoed with his evil laugh.

_**There ya go,chappie two for my lovely readers. I have planned out the rest of the story. It wont be much longer. Let's just hope that I'll keep updating fastly. This one was quite pointless,though I enjoyed writing the rain part. Next chapter would have action and adventure. Any suggestions from ma readers would be under consideration and reviews would definitely and obviously be appreciated. Bye. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yo,howdy? I'm back from my trip to planet Saturn! Now let's rock and roll,oh yeah...**_

_**Computer Lady:There have been some technical difficulties which are admittedly potentially problematic. Thank you for your patience while we fix this bug...**_

_**In the meantime,a very and a very and a really,really very thanks to 'Pooch2010' and 'kolopji'**_

_**Me: I have returned with my full glory. My error has been fixed now so on with the...**_

_**No one:Fic?**_

_**Me:No , on with the disclaimer! ^_^**_

_**Disclaimer:I happen to realize that I don't own Bakugan while I thought I did lol! Extremely hilarious though admittedly potentially problematic! **_

_**Winds cry when Bonds break.**_

_**Chapter Three: A striking blow to the soul.**_

The next morning was extremely windy and dark clouds were still hovering about,filled with unshed tears of the vast blue sky. The brawlers' morning was as usual,Mira cooking breakfast,Dan racing to eat,Keith following calmly,Marucho coming from the lab and Shun going for training without breakfast.

Dan was thinking about Ingram's disappearance and Shun's unnatural reaction on it but his thoughts could find no solution to his questions so he decided to let it go for a while.

Wiseman smirked evilly as he opened a portal and let the clone enter it. His plan was flawless. There were no chances of failure. The time was right and the plot was perfect.

It was a mild shower as the door of the brawlers' place knocked. Keith was about to go and work on the centric of his and Shun's discussion last night. He glanced at the clock and wondered about the knocker of their door. The Darkus brawler went and opened the door,only to find a surprisingly familiar figure,the last person he expected at that time.

Shun Kazami was standing there but something didn't feel right about him.

Keith stepped aside before asking, "Shun? Why have you returned? It's not like it's raining that heavily. You never skip training. Is everything alright?"

Instead of answering,Shun pushed him out of the way and entered the lounge. He looked around,Keith following him. Everyone was surprised to see him there at that time.

Dan stood up, "Shun? What happened buddy? Why are you back?" Concern was evident in his voice,fearing that his friend might be sick or something.

Shun still gave no reply but made his way towards the laboratory in which Skyress was present,healing herself.

"Hey,I'm asking you something...Shun?"

Dan tried to stop him but Shun proceeded. They decided to follow him to see what he's doing.

Shun entered the lab and headed for the phoenix bakugan. He simply pulled the ball form out of the container,ignoring Marucho's protests about Skyress's healing process. Shun left the lab,others hot on his trail. As he was about to reach the main door to leave for the outside world,two hands stopped him,one firmly present on his shoulder,while the other clutching his wrist tightly.

He turned around sharply,finding that the hands belonged to Keith and Dan.

"Let go of me...now." His voice was filled with venom.

"Shun..." Dan's voice had disbelief, "Shun,what's wrong buddy? Are you okay?"

"Never felt better." Came the bitter reply.

This time,Keith spoke up, "Snap out of it Shun. What do you think you are you doing?"

"I'm doing what I should've done weeks ago."

"And what is that?"

If the sky had fallen on their heads or the roof of the building had suddenly bursted off,the brawlers would have been less shocked than they were now at Shun's reply.

"I've joined Wiseman."

"You've what?" Dan yelled.

Keith took a step back, "Do you have any idea what you're saying?"

"I know." The voice was venomous.

"Shun..." Mira had her hands on her mouth. Drago had fallen off Dan's shoulder as well as Helios and Hydranoid. Marucho was trembling. The room was filled with a deafening silence.

"You...you can't..." Dan stuttered.

"Why can't I Daniel? It's the best choice of my life,I've ever made. I'm enjoying the favors,my master is giving me." There was an evil smile on his face.

Dan gasped,Shun had never called him by his full name.

Keith looked at him, "Shun...Wiseman has tricked you. We are your friends."

Shun laughed arrogantly, "Friends...how touching but I must say that I don't believe in this mere word. My master is my only well-wisher that's why I serve him and I'll do anything he orders me to."

"Will you finish us if he commands you to? Answer me,will you finish me?" Dan asked firmly.

Shun glanced at him, "Sure,why not? After all,it would be his order."

This was enough for him. Dan stepped back before saying, "Go...now. Leave. I'll forget I had ever known some one named Shun. Just...go..."

"I'd love to get rid of you all." With this,the door slammed shut as Shun departed,leaving his friends to go to Wiseman. The brawlers were too much shocked to say any thing as they all sat in the lounge,each lost in their own thoughts,Shun being the centric.

Topaz eyes opened,sensing something wrong. His instincts pushing and forcing him to find the source of his anxiety. The wind wasn't as calm as it should have been. The Ventus brawler looked around. Every thing was in place so what was happening?

"Excellent...Well done. I knew that it would work." Wiseman was laughing evilly,a familiar green bakugan's ball form present in his hand. "Now I'll see who stops me... Half of my plan has been completed and half is left."

"What's your next order master?"

"Now...we wait,wait for the time."

Shun decided to return as the sun was about to set. His training had been hard today,all alone. He was having a tough time but didn't show it. The sickening feeling of some thing wrong...very wrong happening around,wasn't helping much either. He constantly felt his sharp sixth sense urging him to find it out,but he couldn't place his finger on it. The Ventus brawler headed back,sighing,irritated about all this.

The door knocked once more,banging sounded louder than usual,because of the depressed silence,over-whelming the building. Marucho opened the door and stepped back with a shocked look on his face. Shun glanced at him,surprised a bit when the shock changed to distaste, "Something wrong Marucho?"

He was replied by a gasp and the Aquos brawler went to the lounge. Shun followed him,not understanding the reaction of shorter brawler.

The people,sitting in the lounge gasped when they saw Shun entering. Dan stood up,anger boiling inside him,lava about to flow out.

Shun looked at everyone's facial expressions with a frown, "What?" Why was everyone staring at him like he was an alien?

Dan spoke up, "You've arrived a bit earlier,don't you think?"

"Huh? What do you mean? I return by now every day." Shun was confused.

"Did he kicked you out? Or did you realized that his favors weren't enough?"

"Who? What are you talking about,Dan?"

"Don't lie to me. You know it very well what I'm talking about."

"I have no idea."

"There's no need to be so innocent. Did Wiseman ordered you to run away like a coward?" The voice was getting venomous.

"Wiseman?" ,Shun was more than confused,where was it going, "What does he have to do with all this?"

Dan laughed,arrogance dripping from his voice, "Yes,Wiseman. You're talking as if you don't know anything."

"Yes,I don't."

Keith stood, "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You came here this morning,told us that you had joined Wiseman and then you left."

"What?", Shun gasped, "That's not possible."

"Why isn't is possible? Why don't you just go and leave us on ourselves?"

"Dan...there must be a misunderstanding,you know I always stayed on your side. We made a promise,remember?"

"That was long time ago but now... now I know what you are from inside." Dan was furious.

"Oh yeah,and what am I from inside?" Shun was getting angry too.

"You're nothing but a mere traitor. You've betrayed me."

This was too much. Shun felt a sharp pain run through his chest,piercing his heart, "Dan,no... I...you know I wont... I'll never..." Words seemed to leave his mind blank,void of everything.

"I thought you wont but now, I've realized that I was wrong. You were cheating from the beginning. No wonder,you were strong. After all,it was Wiseman behind your back."

"Dan...please..." Shun was pleading,he couldn't think straight. What was going on? But no one was believing him or so he thought.

"Shun Kazami... From now on,you are dead for me... I'll forget I had a best friend,I'll forget my friend was my ideal, I'll forget I had made a promise to him on a special day,I'll only remember that a person I hate the most,betrayed me. You're dead for me... Just...leave this place and take your dark self out of here. Stay away from us..."

Shun couldn't take it anymore. His head was spinning, "Where...where is...Sky...Skyress?"

"Like you don't know. There's no need to talk to us. Just go... from now on,you're dead for me."

The Ventus brawler turned towards the door before replying, "I'm going...Dan...but remember...some day...you'll regret it...some day...you'll search for me...but then...it would be too late for you...I wont be there for you... It would be just the wind..."

With this the door closed without making a sound,but everyone had seen the silent tears in topaz eyes before the teen had ran out.

_**Phew phew phew! Well that was one long chapter. I'm so evil to hurt Shun so much but anyways...I had to,my story,my characters,my rule! Next chapter would have action. That's gonna be coming quick,coz I promise to update faster. See ya all in next chapter,ma dear readers. And please why aren't you reviewing? Any one who wants to give suggestions is warmly welcomed. *fluttering long lashes* **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello and welcome to the story. I'll be your guide to take you on the journey. I'm making so much progress,oh my gosh. I think this story wont be much long. About...na,not gonna reveal the chapters...but still,just as promised,this chapter has action for my precious beauties aka readers... So, shoo...there ya go.**_

_**A very special and warm thanks to 'Pooch 2010' and 'kolopji'**_

_**Hey 'kolopji', if you are reading it,I can't find your reply url so couldn't reply your email. Please give me the URL if you want me to reply. Hugs for your opinion! :)**_

_**And pooch2010,you review on my every chapter so more cookies for you!**_

_**And thankyou to the unknown and unnamed guest who has given me his precious opinion. I love you all! *tears***_

_**Disclaimer: Does it look like I owned Bakugan? coz if I did,I'd never end this series! So the point is...I don't own Bakugan... What a coincidence,right?**_

_**On with the story peeps...**_

_**Winds cry when Bonds break.**_

_**Chapter Four: Solitary Reaper.**_

Shun kept running. He had no idea where he was going but he was trying to escape the voices inside his head,painful whispers telling him to keep running till he leave the world behind. He was racing against time. As if on reflexes,the Ventus brawler ended up at the place where he used to train and practice,the place where he meditated to stay calm,but right now...the teen was anything but calm. Storms were over-whelming his mind. Pain flowing on the path of his cheeks in the form of tears. It was suffocating him.

He panted as he tripped over a rock on the ground. The ninja leaned against a rocky boulder,trying desperately to strangle his heart-wrenching sobs. He wanted to give up,give in and succumb to the darkness,but he couldn't. He had to fight. He was stronger than this.

Suddenly he heard a menacing laugh. Lifting his head,he was met by the person he hated the most at the moment, Wiseman was standing in front of him,an evil grin plastered on his face.

"You..." The teen couldn't say anymore.

"Yeah me. Why the long face Shun? Has Dan said something to upset you?" The voice was arrogant.

"That's none of your business."

"Oh really,I don't think so. After all it was my plan that Dan followed,though he had no idea."

"You? It was you from the beginning...you sent those machtogans in Vestroia so Ingram could leave. You..."

"Very clever,you're pretty smart for your age,my dear Shun. Yes,it was me,it was all my idea. Only I could think of it because I possess the master mind for such plans. I'm Wiseman."

Shun gasped. He wasn't expecting it.

"And if you happen to realize I've got something you helped me to get."

"And what is that?" Shun questioned cautiously.

Wiseman held out his hand for Shun to see the object,he was holding clearly. Shun looked at it in disbelief before stepping back.

"Skyress? What have you done to her?" He gasped for breath which kept hitching. His beloved phoenix was black instead of green.

"I've made your bakugan mine,don't you get it?" Wiseman smirked. This part of plan was his favourite.

"N...no...you...you can't..." The fate was against Shun today,everything was going wrong from the morning.

"Well,it looks like I did. Anyways I'm here to complete my plan. You see Shun,since your precious bakugan and the Ventus attribute is mine,you are useless. No one need you now,not even...Dan."

"Leave me alone."

"I'll finish you off like you're nothing. You're gonna be history,Shun Kazami. Get ready." An evil laugh echoed the woods and the hills,making the wind swish loudly.

Shun prepared himself for the upcoming trouble. He had to fight. He had to tell Dan that he hadn't broken his promise. And most of all,he had to prove that he'd rather die than betraying his friends. He got into the fighting stance.

"So you'll fight by yourself...hm...interesting... let's see what you've got."

With this Wiseman ordered, "Darkus Cordigon,Ventus Worton, stand."

The two fierce bakugan rose and bowed towards Wiseman. Both of them deadly evil.

"Master?"

"I want you to attack and kill this ninja here and now."

"As you wish,sire."

Both bakugan turned towards the Ventus brawler,who was standing there determinedly,ready to fight bravely even if it'd cost him his life. He wont back off. He wont be a coward. He will struggle and face his opponent with all his pride and grace. He wont let them take away his sanity so easily. No way...

Wiseman grinned as his bakugan lunged forward,attacking the teen but his grin soon faded as Shun flashed here and there dodging and attacking the evil bakugan with his kunais and shurikens.

This was surprising. A human being,a teenager was fighting two fierce bakugan all by himself and even was keeping them at bay. This was annoying and frustrating. His bakugan were infuriated too,but they couldn't get their hands or in this case,claws on the ninja teen.

The combat continued. Wiseman kept watching. His eyes could see it clearly that Shun was tiring out. He was panting and was scratched and bruised all over,some of his cuts bleeding slightly but he kept fighting furiously.,standing up every time he was thrown to the ground,more determinate than before.

"Stay down." Wiseman ground out.

"Got any problem?"

The reply set him ablaze and he started using ability cards.

Shun was having a hard time keeping his guard up now. Every time he jumped,a series of explosions followed him. This had to end soon.

When the fight got no where,Wiseman used an ability card which allowed the two bakugans to merge together. Shun was gasping for breathe. It was difficult to keep standing.

Both bakugans merged and attacked. The explosion cracked the ground and shook the forest violently. A pain filled scream echoed in the mountains. Smoke and dust rose to cover the Ventus brawler.

When it became clear enough to see,Wiseman smirked evilly at the sight in front of him. The raven haired teen lied there on the rocky ground,unconscious,blood dripping from various wounds. The clouds thundered furiously as the sky began to cry,cry the unshed tears,cry for the bond between the two best friends which was broken and shattered now and cry for the teen who had tried to fight for himself but was now dieing there. The rain started washing his tear stained face and mingled with crimson blood which appeared on his prone form.

Wiseman laughed menacingly before departing.

In the building,a brown haired brawler suddenly woke from a nightmare,seeing his best friend's death in his vision. He breathed out some words,which went along the lines of, "Shun...no..."

Suddenly a shadow crept in his room,making him jump and turn on the light. Wiseman's figure was standing there,smirking evilly.

"Hello Dan."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing special,just came by to give you some fast facts."

"And what are those?"

"Well,your friend,I mean best friend had never joined me."

"What?" Dan had yelled.

"Yes,he was never on my side."

"B...but he said..."

"No,my dear Dan,it was a clone I had created to follow my plan."

"No...that's impossible."

"And why is that? If I happen to remember correctly,you trusted Shun,didn't you?" Wiseman talked calmly.

"I...I did."

"No you didn't,because if you did,you would have never believed what you saw."

"Where is Shun? What have you done to him?"

"I've done nothing to him,but you...you've killed him all by yourself."

"No..."

"Yes...your words hurt him too much that he departed and we had a little run in."

"But he had his bakugan with him."

"Oh really,his precious bakugan is in Vestroia some where,fighting in a war. But that was days ago. He was all by himself."

"Where is he?"

"Patience,Daniel. Poor Shun...he decided to give his life in order to save you and the others. He was so loyal to you that his own life didn't matter to him. So... he died..." Wiseman stated simply.

Dan gasped, "No...it can't be...Shun can't...he...he promised."

"Yes indeed,like you had kept your promise when he begged you to believe him..."

"No..."

Wiseman showed Dan an image of Shun's present condition as he laughed once more before disappearing,leaving the Pyrus brawler holding his head in remorse.

"Daniel..." Drago had popped out.

Dan lifted his head,a new and different look on his face, "We're going."

"Going...but where..."

"To save Shun,if it's the last thing I do..."

Dan had replied before calling in his mend, "Hang in there Shun,I'm coming buddy..."

That night,no one but the dwellers of darkness had seen a certain someone running in a direction,as if his life was at stake. And so it was,his spirit was about to die if he'd lose his best friend. He couldn't let the bond break. He wont let it. He will not let any sorrows take him away. No way...

_**There we go,chapter three,it might be a bit short and the fight scenario might be a bit...less detailed but couldn't think of anything else. Next chapter's gonna be a confession type. Read and Review my dear readers. Until next time,see you all in the next chapter. :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi again to all my readers and reviewers. And hi to those who are not even here! This is chapter five live broadcast from special for you. Nothing much to say except thank yous to reviewers and no thank yous to those who read,liked but didn't bother to review,honestly,seriously hmph...**_

_**Winds cry when Bonds break.**_

_**Chapter five:A confession to conscience.**_

Dan searched for his friend everywhere,the hills,the cliffs,the woods,forest's deepest parts even at dead ends but couldn't find him anywhere. He kept calling out loud but sadly,no one answered. Drago flew high but couldn't find any sign of the Ventus brawler in the pouring rain. This seemed as if they had been following a string whose end was lost. Dan kept reminding himself of the promise.

_**FLASHBACK...**_

_An eight years old raven haired and topaz eyed kid was sitting with a seven and half years old brown haired child. They were looking at the numerous sparkling stars and their mysterious constellations which told ancient stories about the historical times. The raven haired boy seemed very calm as soft breeze whispered in his ears,playing with his hair lightly. The other one was smiling,free of any worries. He suddenly sat up,instead of laying on the roof top and looked at his friend, "Shun?"_

_Shun glanced at his companion before closing his eyes once more, "Yeah..."_

"_Have you ever thought of future?"_

_Shun cocked his head, "Sometimes."_

"_What do you think of?"_

"_I..." Shun thought for a while, "I think of many things Dan..."_

_Dan tilted his head, "You know what I think of?"_

"_What?" Shun asked._

"_I think of our future,your and mine friendship's future. I mean,you're my best friend Shun,so I often think where we would be in upcoming years or will we be still friends then..."_

"_And do you get any conclusion?"_

"_I did thought of one."_

"_And what's that?"_

_Dan took his friend's hand in his own, "Promise me Shun...promise me that you'll always be my friend,no matter what happens,we'll always stick together...promise me..."_

_Shun's eyes shimmered, "I promise Dan,I'll never leave your side,even if it costs me my life"_

"_Friends for life,until the end of time... best friends forever..." Dan squeezed his hand warmly._

"_Promise."_

_The two friends...best friends sealed their promise with a tight hug. Topaz eyes were slightly wet as they looked up at the stars shining on the sky, the only witness of their promise..._

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

Tears formed in Dan's eyes as he remembered the promise. He had broken the promise,he had shattered the bond. He kept running as he called out again, "Shun...Where are you buddy...I'm sorry...Shun..."

His voice echoed within the depths and beyond but no one replied,no one called back to the Pyrus brawler,no one...

Dan stood on a high rocky hill and looked around desperately searching for any sign of his friend. The clouds thundered once more and his brown eyes suddenly caught glimpse of a prone form a few feet away. His eyes widened and he skidded down the slope,rushing towards the sight.

When he reached near Dan gasped. It was his friend...best friend,lying still,unconscious,his blood running in a thin stream by the rain,he was drenched. Dan knelt beside him,leaning and bending over him.

"Shun...buddy...oh no...what have I done... this...this is all my fault..."

The Pyrus brawler touched the cold,pale cheek of his friend,shivering a bit, "He's so cold...Shun...hang on buddy...I'm here now...I'll get you out of here in no time..."

He placed one of his hands on Shun's chest,which rose and fell heavily. His breathing was slow,shallow and labored. His heart beat was irregular. Dan held his friend's freezing hand in his own warm one,squeezing it reassuringly, "Hold on Shun...You're gonna be okay..."

Dan looked around before murmuring, "We need to find a cave and warm him up."

He gently hoisted Shun up,carrying him on his back and glanced at Drago, "Come on."

They searched and soon found a suitable cave where they could wait for the rain to stop and help Shun. Dan gently lied the unconscious teen on the ground,removing his own red jacket and covering his friend's chest with it. The pyrus brawler lit up fire wit the help of his fire type bakugan and sat beside Shun.

Dan checked his pulse again. It was faint. He began to rub Shun's cold hand softly in an attempt to warm him up. He placed his hand on his friend's pale white cheek but he was still freezing cold. The Pyrus brawler kept trying but to no avail. The raven haired teen wasn't warming up. Dan sighed desperately. He was paying the price of his mistake.

Drago watched his attempts silently and then finally came up with an idea, "Dan?"

"Hm..."

"Maybe I can help."

"How?"

"I'm a Pyrus bakugan. I have fire element so I can give out heat."

"Really?"

"Yes. If I give him my heat energy,he might get warm enough."

"Let's give it a try."

Dan pulled his jacket back,revealing his friend's green shirt under which his chest was rising and falling slowly. Drago went for it and sat on his chest,radiating up. He began to glow red and heated up. Gradually,his heat entered Shun's chest,spreading along his veins. The process continued. Dan held the teen's lifeless hand in his own,holding his breath. Very slowly but surprisingly,after a couple of minutes,Shun's hand became a bit warmer. His face gained some color.

"It's working." Dan exclaimed,relieved to see the progress. Drago nodded and continued.

Some time later,the Ventus brawler was warm enough as he took a deep breathe.

Dan whispered, "Shun..."

There was no reaction but the Pyrus brawler smiled. His friend...his best friend was alive. He was not going to regret it.

About an hour or two later,Dan felt Shun shiver a bit. He looked at his friend only to find his cheeks flushed. Dan placed his hand on the unconscious teen's forehead concerned,only to find it burning.

"What the...oh no...he's drawing a fever."

Drago was asleep. Dan glanced around and took out his small handkerchief towel. He soaked it in rain and gently placed it on his friend's forehead. Shun moved his hand slightly as Dan held it softly. Dan bent over him trying to catch the words he was murmuring. What he understood was, "No...I didn't...bet...betray...him...I'll never...aban...don...my...friend...I pro...mised..."

The Pyrus brawler burst into tears, "Oh Shun...I'm so sorry...I knew it and I still didn't listen to you...I'm not worth being your friend..."

Shun seemed to be having difficulty in breathing. Dan checked his fever once more which was spiking up high. He gently shifted the unconscious teen onto his side as he coughed. His breathing became short gasps. Dan was holding his hand to assure him he was there.

He thought, "What if he gets pneumonia..." He couldn't think next to it. Shun coughed violently once more. He was panting and shivering. Dan placed his jacket over his friend's shoulders again,trying to comfort him. There was no doubt in his mind now,the Ventus brawler was sick with pneumonia. Dan gently cooled his head with the cold cloth. He was holding his hand which would often tighten on his own a bit. This was enough to prove that the teen was in discomfort. The Pyrus brawler had cried more than once and he knew that. He had cried that his friend was suffering so much just because he had fallen for a trap. Every now and then,Dan would have to shift his friend a bit,whenever his breathing became difficult choked gasps. The brown haired teen was waiting for the rain to stop and light to appear by the rim. He occasionally glanced outside the cave.

Finally,after what seemed like an eternity,the rain finally turned into small drops. However the clouds still hovered the sky. Dan straightened up and stood,waking Drago by his actions. The Pyrus bakugan popped out.

"Let's go Drago,the rain has stopped."

"Will you be able to carry Shun all the way?"

"Of course,why not? He's lighter than you think. Now we better move. Shun needs help. He can't spare much time."

Drago nodded and Dan swiftly but gently hoisted his unconscious friend up once more,carrying him on his back and heading for the exit,Drago in his pocket.

Dan crossed the woods at a suitable pace,muttering every now and then, "Hold on Shun,we're almost there buddy..." or "Hang on buddy,you're gonna be okay..."

They left the hills behind and Dan was relieved to see the plain path. He immediately became alert as the teen on his back started gasping for breathes. The Pyrus brawler stopped to a halt and lied his friend on the ground gently,softly rubbing his hand and touching his feverish forehead to check his condition. After stabilizing his breathing to the best extent,he continued towards his destination,carrying the Ventus brawler again. The process had to be repeated two or three times more before they finally reached the brawlers' place. Dan carefully peeked inside only to find no one. He rushed straight for the medical area as Shun started choking once more. There,he lied him on the bed and quickly placed the oxygen mask over his face,gently stroking his hair to calm him down. Slowly,Shun's breathing returned to deep but normal. Dan sighed in relief and spread the covers on him to keep him warm. He tended to all of the wounds and injuries,his friend had sustained in the fight. There weren't any major ones except for a sprained wrist,which Dan bandaged gently but carefully. Now,he was sitting beside the fallen teen,holding his hand,rubbing the top of it softly in an attempt to soothe him.

The Pyrus brawler was guilt-stricken and he knew it. He silently confessed in his mind, "This is all entirely my fault. Shun kept his promise,even though he could've died but that's what he had said..."

He remembered their promise again with Shun's words echoing in his mind,

"**_I promise Dan,I'll never leave your side,even if it costs me my life"_ **

"I thought I lost you buddy. If only I hadn't believed in what had happened...if only I had stopped myself from saying all that I said...none of this would have happened if I had listened to you in the first place...oh Shun...what have I done... I said that... I said that you were dead for me...how could I be so cruel... I must apologize to him once he wakes up, I must say sorry...and I wish... I wish that he never forgives me...never..."

_**There we are,a nice chapter with loads and loads of emotions...oh man, I'm so tired *yawn* But still,I must upload it coz my dearest Pooch2010 never forgets to review on my every single chapter,even though some people never bother to do so. Well anyways,read and if any one of you is possibly human,then review...if not then...then...go away! there may be one or two more chapters left of this story and I'll try my hardest to update soon.**_

_**FragrantRose Signing out. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi my dear readers who are gradually increasing! Next chapter of my one and only precious story special for you. I had a writer's block but I'm still gonna update for all of you especially Pooch2010,kolopji and two or three unknown guests whose reply URL,I couldn't find. Now for some replies:**_

_**Pooch2010:Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou and Thankyou *bow* I've sent you PM too.**_

_**Unknown Guest aka bakugan fanfiction grader: No,he wont die,though I thought to kill him at first but then I changed my mind coz I am really good at writing and portraying tragedies but he's one of my favorite characters so how can I murder him? *cupping cheeks***_

_**Another unknown guest: I thought to kill Shun at first but then I changed my mind but don't worry,he might die in the sequel of this story which I intend to write whenever this fic ends which wont be much longer. Plus,if I'll kill Shun,then most probably,my readers would kill me lol,but still I'll make him die in the sequel if possible for I love writing tragedies myself! ^_^**_

_**Disclaimer: Ahoy there bakugan makers! I think that I don't own bakugan but I'm not really sure! **_**;D**

_**On with the story peeps!**_

_**Winds cry when Bonds break.**_

_**Chapter Six: Help against the Death to pay the price.**_

Time passed by slower than it's usual speed. Dan never left his best friend's bedside. The teen was sick and wounded and Dan comforted him to the best extend. After some days,Ingram had returned,gaining victory in the war but the moment he saw his fallen owner,he freaked out. Marucho tried to convince him to come in the laboratory and heal himself but the Ventus bakugan had refused. He sat by the raven haired brawler's head,often calling and whispering to him softly. Keith had told him about what had happened making the bakugan become so much furious that Drago,Helios and Hydranoid had to hold him down till he cooled off a bit. Dan tried to apologize to him but he stopped him,saying that he should apologize to Shun,if Shun forgives him then he would too,but until then,he'll talk to him. Ingram had thought that it wasn't entirely Dan's fault because Wiseman had planned it all against them but still he stated that Dan shouldn't have listened or believed the enemy. The Pyrus brawler was relieved to hear that but he still blamed himself for everything Shun had to go through. The other brawlers knew that Dan was there but surprisingly,they had no idea about Shun being in the hospital wing because Dan wanted to keep it secret till Shun wake up. Usually,no one went in that side of the building so it was easy to hide the fact for some time.

Dan dipped the cloth in cold water and placed it on the sick teen's forehead gently. His fever was still spiking up and pneumonia often got worse. The oxygen mask never left his pale face. The Pyrus brawler sighed,holding the hand of his best friend. His mind was racing with thoughts. He glanced at Ingram who was watching Shun sadly.

Dan tried to talk to him as poor bakugan had lost it, "Hey..."

The Ventus bakugan looked up, "Yes?"

"Wanna talk?"

"Hn..."

"Don't worry,he'll be fine. Shun is strong,he's a fighter,a ninja."

"I guess so."

"And he's pretty stable now so he's gonna be okay in a couple of days."

"Right."

Dan urged him to talk, "Hey,come on... if you'll talk to me,you might feel better. Try it."

"Okay,fine." Ingram sighed,thinking about where his thoughts were taking him, "I was thinking about our past."

Dan pushed him further, "Go on,what about the past?"

"I..." Ingram tried to gather his thoughts, "I remembered the moment when Shun and I met for the first time. And Shun seemed so heroic that I forgot myself. Then he brawled as my partner and I learned that he was very intelligent and smart. Together,we swiped the battle areas easily. After that,we infiltrated and spied our enemies' hideouts so many times that I don't even remember now. And we trained together and each and every day taught me a unique and valuable lesson. All this time, I had been feeling like I was in my home with my family...Shun was the best battle partner I could ever wish for. I had the perfect strategist for me..."

Dan nodded before speaking, "Shun was...no...he is my best friend from our childhood. We played together,we created the brawling rules and strategies together and whenever Shun got into any mess, I was always the one who forced him to relax. And whenever I got into any trouble,Shun always showed up to save me,he never missed a single time or chance. I have countless memories of the time me and Shun spent together. I trust him more than anyone else in this whole world and I know I can share my feelings and problems with him as he could always satisfy me and come up with a perfect solution. I couldn't hide my thoughts from him. We had a very strong bond but then,all this happened..." Dan looked at the unconscious teen sorrowfully, "I never realized what I was doing or why was I doing this but I did. I wasn't worth being his friend. I felt like some one had ripped my heart out when I saw that Shun had betrayed me. I had no idea it was Wiseman's plan. I couldn't bear to see my best friend leave me so all that I thought slipped out of my mouth before I knew."

Ingram shifted, "But you knew that Shun would have died rather than betraying his friends."

"I...I knew...but I forgot it at that time..." Dan looked down... "I even forgot the memories we shared..."

"Memories?" Ingram lifted his head.

"Yeah,our memories."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Hey look at the browny."_

"_Yeah he's so pathetic."_

"_Get off the swing kid."_

_Some bullies were standing in the park by the swings. A young brown haired child was sitting on a swing,trembling,his eyes wide with fear. _

"_I said move..."_

_A fist rose to hit him and the child closed his eyes tightly,waiting for the blow but there was no impact. He cautiously opened one eye to peek and his both eyes snapped open in surprise. Some one was standing in front of him,facing the bullies. His hand was holding the other one's fist tightly but warningly. It was a boy,slightly taller than the browned hair kid and looked a bit older than him._

"_Let me go you little..."_

"_One more word and you'll regret it" The boy's voice was cold and threatening._

"_Oh yeah, and what exactly will you do runt?"_

"_Wanna see?"_

"_Huh?"_

_The bully got no chance to say something as the boy suddenly bent a little and threw the bully off his shoulder. Dan gasped at the impressive move. The bully was present on the ground now,shocked. His other group members surrounded him, "Hey boss,say something...oy..."_

_That bully seemed to be their leader as he stood up and spat, "Who are you? Don't you dare tell me what I should or shouldn't do."_

"_I dare... you've got an issue,then deal with me first." _

_The reply angered the bully, "Get out of my way."_

"_You're a coward if you prove your strength over a young boy..."_

"_Why you..."_

"_I've warned you before but I wont do it again so be careful of what you say." The boy was extremely calm but alert. The brown haired boy was standing behind him feeling a secure aura surround and protect him._

"_Show him boys..."_

_All the bullies which were at least six lunged forward at the mysterious boy who jumped forward getting into fighting stance. The brown haired child remembered a TV show as he exclaimed, "You're a ninja..."_

_After a couple of minutes,all the bullies were on the ground and the older boy was standing victorious. He was panting. The leader of bullies got up and looked at him, "Who are you?"_

"_None of your business."_

"_I want to know."_

"_That doesn't matter to you."_

_The leader flared up, "Oh yeah,well you got lucky this time kid,but you wont get away with it next time."_

"_Whatever." The voice was still cold._

_The bullies left the place,fuming. The mysterious boy panted and fell to the ground on all fours. The brown haired boy knelt beside him, "Are you okay?" His voice was filled with concern._

_The boy nodded and lifted his head. Topaz eyes met brown ones. His raven hair moved by the wind, "What about you?"_

"_I'm all fit. Thanks for saving me."_

"_It was nothing. But you must fight your fears."_

"_They often come after me here and beat me but no body has ever stopped them. Every one's afraid of them."_

_The topaz eyed boy tilted his head in confusion, "Why? They are just like us."_

"_They are...they are...um..." The brown haired boy thought for the word, "...bullies!" _

"_I know but you should always stand for yourself instead of letting the others wind you up."_

"_Okay,got it. Hey,what's your name?"_

"_Shun Kazami."_

"_I'm Dan Kuso,let's be friends."_

"_Friends?"_

"_Yup,not just friends,best friends."_

"_Oh..."_

"_What's wrong? You don't want to be my friend?"_

"_No,it's not like that. It's just that...um...I..."_

"_Well go on,say it." Dan became impatient._

"_I...I don't know how to make friends."_

"_Huh? Hey that's easy."_

"_Well um...you see,I'm a sort of loner...I haven't got any friends."_

"_Oh...so that's no big deal. I'll be your friend."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yup. Now come on,let's be friends."_

"_How?"_

"_Um..." Dan thought for a moment, "You accept my offer and then...we lock hands...I guess."_

"_Okay."_

"_So...let's be friends!"_

"_Sure."_

_Both young kids locked their hands warmly and Dan helped the other boy up,supporting him. The sun was about to set so they departed, promising to meet next day._

…_..._

Ingram looked at the Pyrus brawler, "So that's how you two met for the first time."

"Yup. And I thought Shun was the bravest person I had ever met." Dan smiled, "We always sticked together. When Shun's mother was sick, I remember all the times when he had cried on my shoulder. He shared his all his feelings and fears with me and told me everything he thought about the future of his mother when he learned that his mother had no cure. And when that day came..."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_No..."_

_A raven haired boy was sitting on a white bed beside a raven haired woman who was still. Her heart monitor showed a single,flat,green line and constant beep. A doctor was standing on the opposite side,his head bowed low. The raven haired boy was gasping as he slapped the hand away which was coming to sit on his shoulder. A single tear escaped his eyes as he stood,turned and ran out of the room past a brown haired boy,standing in the doorway. He quickly turned before assuring the people inside the room, "I'll check him."_

"_Take care of him,Dan." An old man had called behind him,receiving a nod before the boy disappeared after his best friend._

_Dan came on the road after his friend. The raven haired boy was running blindly,hardly aware of his friend following him. Being a ninja,his speed was incredibly fast but somehow Dan kept up with him,calling, "Shun...hey...stop..."_

_But it seemed as if Shun hadn't heard a word. It was then that Dan realized that where his friend was heading. It was a dead end..._

"_Shun...no...wait..." Dan huffed out. His friend was about to commit suicide._

_Shun increased his speed. Dan took a deep breath and prepared. When the Pyrus brawler got close enough to his friend,he lunged forward and fell over his best friend,resulting in a toppled fall to the ground. Dan couldn't miss the opportunity. As Shun struggled to get free from under his collided friend,Dan simply grabbed his friend's arms and pulled him up, "Shun...calm down buddy..."_

_Shun was panting but he still tried to free himself of the tight grip but in vain. Dan forced him to sit on the ground and knelt beside him, still holding him by his shoulders, "Shun...listen to me..."_

_But the Ventus brawler had no intentions to listen to his friend. He had just one thing on his mind, "I must die...She's gone too... She left me alone in this world...I have got no purpose now..." He couldn't think of something else._

_Dan forced him to look above,right into his eyes, "Shun...listen to me buddy...you're not alone...I'm here...your mother still lives in your heart...she's in your memories...calm down..."_

"_No...I have to die...I must go to her..." Tears started to trail his cheeks._

"_Shun...Your mother would never have wanted you to kill yourself like this. You can't end your life so easily. She would've never allowed it. Your mother didn't left you all alone...you've still got friends."_

_Shun's tears picked up pace. Dan looked at him sadly, "Oh Shun..."_

_He instantly pulled the sobbing teen into his embrace,comforting him, "Shh..it's okay...it's alright...let it out...let it go...you'll be fine...I promise I'll never leave you alone...I'll always be by your side whenever you'll need me...relax..."_

_He gently rubbed his back. The raven haired teen was crying his heart out. His sobs were heart wrenching. He was unable to stop himself. Dan was aware of the tears which soaked his jacket's shoulder but he didn't care. All he cared about was his friend who was shaking and sobbing in his arms. He tightened his grip on him as he trembled once more. _

_Shun cried and sobbed till he fainted in his friend's arms. Dan gasped and looked at the unconscious teen worriedly. His hands were cold and face was pale white with tear streaks all over his cheeks. _

_The Ventus brawler had a nervous breakdown and had been unconscious for two weeks,suffering with high fever. Dan still stayed by his side,holding his hand. A certain phoenix bakugan stayed in ball form by the sick teen's side. Things could never be normal after that. The loss changed the raven haired brawler in more ways than he thought._

…_..._

Dan sighed and Ingram lowered his head,looking at his partner once again. Dan stroked and brushed away the black hair which were resting on his friend's face and cheeks. The oxygen mask fogged every now and then signaling that the Ventus brawler was breathing normally.

The day passed by slowly,with Dan and Ingram sharing their memories. It continued till Dan felt Shun's hand move slightly and tighten on his own a bit. The unconscious teen took a deep breath. Dan gasped. The Ventus brawler was showing signs of waking up. He called him in a low voice, "Shun...hey buddy...it's me Dan...Shun..." He checked his fever only to find it decreased,lower than before. Dan glanced at his friend for a brief moment,thinking something then came up with a solution. He gently took the oxygen mask off the teen's face,still holding his hand. Shun shuddered a bit but then somehow managed to breath on his own. His condition seemed normal now as if he was asleep. Dan called him again and felt his hand move and tighten a little on his own. Slowly but surely Topaz eyes opened and blinked heavily,not understanding their surroundings completely. But they did register a blurry and hazy red and brown figure sitting beside. The figure spoke up, "Shun...you're...you're awake..."

_**Yes yes,I know. This chapter was completely entirely fully pointless except for the end but who cares. Me had a writer's block so me couldn't come up with anything else. This fic is about to end but it might have a sequel or it might not finish yet. I'll figure it out later sometime. Thankyou to all my likers,followers and reviewers who never forget to motivate me. I'll update soon,promise. That's all for today...see ya all in the next chappie. :)**_

_**FragrantRose signing out!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Howdy ma peeps! Sup? I'm back from...from...neverland! ^_^ This is final chapter of 'Winds cry when Bonds break' and I hate writing this but I have to coz everything every one has to end sometime. But still,I'm updating it so that my readers can enjoy and review. This fic will have a sequel so watch out for it and keep your eyes open. I MIGHT kill Shun in that one. Thankyous and candies,popcorns,cookies,sweets,pizzas,burgers,ice creams,drinks,pokemons and...bakugans for my reviwers! **_

_**Disclaimer:I thought I had the abilities,skills and talents to own the Bakugan but alas! Someone took it's lead before me! So get it through your heads...I don't own bakugan!**_

_**Duh! On with the chappie people!**_

_**Winds cry when Bonds break.**_

_**Chapter Seven: Mend my heart,awake my spirit.**_

Topaz eyes opened and tried to register their surroundings. They looked at whatever was the brightest thing around which happened to be something red. The _red_ gasped and moved and the Ventus brawler felt the bed shift as the _red_ came to sit beside him and lean forward, whispering, "Shun?"

Shun simply blinked to clear his vision and what he found was enough to alert him. He turned his gaze towards the now very interesting plain wall on his other side only to find a small green figure flying in midair right in front of his face, "Shun...you're finally awake..."

Shun tried to sit but a hand came on his chest,gently pushing him back, "No...lie down. You need rest."

The Ventus brawler drew in a sharp breathe causing the hand to retreat. Dan looked at him for a couple of seconds before breaking the uncomfortable silence, "How are you feeling buddy?"

_'buddy...' _The word echoed in Shun's mind and he immediately remembered everything that had happened,all the events including what Dan had said. His breath hitched. Dan took his hand in his own and squeezed it reassuringly as his friend started to hyperventilate.

"Shun...calm down buddy...try to relax...breath slowly...don't worry...come on...take a deep breathe..."

Shun somehow managed to control his respiration and tried to pull his hand out of the Pyrus brawler's but the grip tightened. He sat up right and attempted to get out of the bed,but a hand on his shoulder forced him to sit back, "Dude,get in the bed."

The teen sighed but obeyed and stayed silent. Ingram and Drago left the two friends quietly so that they could patch things up.

Dan exhaled deeply then looked at his friend, "Shun...I...I'm not worth being your friend...I never was..."

Shun's face was still expressionless,showing no emotions.

"I..." Dan tried to find words, "Shun...I'm sorry." He looked down.

Still silence answered him.

"Shun...come on buddy...say something."

Nothing came for him.

"I...Shun I never meant those words. I never meant any of the things I said. I just had no idea that it was all Wiseman's plan...Please forgive me...Shun..."

Shun kept looking at the wall like a statue,not even blinking.

"Shun..." Dan felt tears prick his eyes, "Shun you...you said you'll never leave my side...you said you'll always be my friend...you're the only best friend I've got in this whole world...come back Shun..."

No voice appeared.

"Shun...please...say something...say you hate me...say you'll never see me again...say you're not my friend...hit me...but at least do something...please Shun..." Dan's tears fell on the covers.

"I wont." Finally a monotonous voice replied him.

"Huh?" Dan looked at him, "Shun...you...you promised...we promised...you...you said you'll..."

"I still say that." Came the short answer.

"Shun...I just want to say one thing...please don't forgive me...don't listen to whatever I say...because I don't deserve to be forgiven. I'm not worth having a friend like you. I said all those things so cruelly not even realizing what I was doing. I said...I..."

"What's done is done. It's past now." Shun's words had an indescribable emotion...a feeling.

Dan's tears picked up speed, "Shun...please come back...not for me...not for anyone else...but for yourself...for your bakugan...but hate me Shun...please hate me for everything and don't forgive me...I deserve to be punished...I..."

"I forgive you..."

The Pyrus brawler wasn't expecting it,he looked up, "Shun..."

Silence greeted him once again. But he did see one thing. Shun's topaz eyes showed pain...pain and sadness.

Dan couldn't control himself as he reached out and hugged his friend by his shoulders tightly...afraid that if he'll loosen his grip...he'll be left alone. Shun was taken aback by the sudden outburst but his heart felt a stinging pain which spreaded in his chest,forcing him to lean forward and accept the hug. He didn't know how or why,but the raven haired teen started to cry too,having a shoulder for support and knowing that his friend would hold him whenever he'll fall. The two friends cried silently,in an embrace,their bond coming back to life with every crystalline tear they shed.

"I...I thought I lost you buddy...I thought I'll never see you again..." Dan managed to word out his feelings.

Shun just cried on his shoulder,shaking with emotions.

"I felt I'll die when I found out about the plan..." Slowly,Dan told his best friend all about it,all about his feelings and Wiseman's confrontation,all about his thoughts and fears and about Shun's sickness and his help.

After sometime,the sobs died down and silence over whelmed the air once more. Both teens let go of each other and Dan looked at Shun, "I'm sorry. I trust you the most Shun...you're my best friend. None of this would have happened if I had..."

"It was a plan so it wasn't your fault." Shun looked at him for the first time.

"Don't ever leave me buddy." Dan held his hand in a death grip.

"I wont,I promise." Shun felt his heart lighten up.

Dan asked, "So are we still best friends?"

Shun nodded,a small smile gracing his pale face, "Our bond is still chaining our hearts into one...Dan."

Dan smiled,relieved, "So..."

They both shared their moments,telling each other of their feelings and what had happened. The two bakugans peered once and went back.

After they had told each other the complete story,Shun took a deep breathe. Dan saw him concerned, "You okay buddy? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine." Shun tried but couldn't dodge his friend.

Dan placed his hand on the teen's forehead, "You've still got quite the fever. You need rest."

Shun opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't hide it as Dan pushed him back on the bed to lie and rest, "Go to sleep."

"But I..."

"I said,sleep. I'll stay right here. You need to relax." Dan told the teen firmly,taking a seat by his bed.

Shun sighed and closed his eyes tiredly. Dan had won the argument. Before going into the abyss of darkness,Shun felt a hand brush through his hair softly and a voice telling him to sleep. He silently thanked his friend for understanding him before he stepped into the valley of dreams.

Dan glanced at the pale white face in front of him,showing tiredness of centuries. He smiled to himself before stroking his friend's cheek and holding his hand,grateful for their friendship's return.

Their bakugans entered the room quietly,only to find the two friends asleep,one lying in the bed while the other resting his face on his arms on the bed beside his best friend. Both bakugans looked at each other,smiling and went for the side table,enclosing themselves in the ball forms.

The next morning when Shun woke up,he found Dan by his bedside whispering something to Drago and Ingram. He moved his hand and Dan turned towards him, "Morning lone wolf!"

Shun nodded, "Morning sunshine!"

They smiled at each other and Dan spoke up, "We've got a secret plan."

"And what's that?"

Dan bent over and helped the teen to sit up before replying, "It'll take place today."

"But what is it about?"

The Pyrus brawler leaned forward and conveyed his plan in a low whisper,smirking. Shun looked at him,clearly amused, "Sounds interesting..."

…...

Keith,Mira and Marucho were sitting in the lounge,occupying the couches and talking to their bakugans quitely as Dan entered and went for his place. He sat there and looked around only to find everyone staring at him. He gave them a questioning look and Keith spoke up, "What will you do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Now that Shun is gone,aren't you gonna find him?"

Dan shook his head seriously.

Marucho said worriedly, "But Dan,it wasn't Shun. It was a plan,I had checked my cameras and analyzed the data but I found that it wasn't Shun' DNA or his blue prints. It was a sort of clone and..."

Dan cut him off, "Whatever,I don't really care now."

"Dan...he was your best friend." Mira tried to say.

Keith looked at him, "And if you happen to realize,that clone's eyes were green while Shun's eyes are amber topaz..."

"I don't care anymore because we've found a member for us."

"What?" Everyone,even the bakugans yelled.

"Yes. He's gonna be a bakugan battle brawler."

"Who is he?"

"You've met him before and know him very well." Dan smirked.

"Where is he?"

"Right outside the door,wanna meet him?"

"No one can take Shun's place."

"Trust me,you're gonna like him. He's a very good person and my friend too."

After some convincing from Dan,they all agreed to see him but decided that they wont let him be a member if they'll not like him.

Dan went out of the room and came back shortly after. The door opened and Dan entered,supporting a certain some one. The brawlers saw the person in disbelief,gasping with wide eyes. Most of the bakugans toppled on the table in surprise.

"Well?" Dan looked at everyone,smiling.

Marucho stepped forward, "Shun...is that really you?"

The Aquos brawler received a nod in response.

Mira couldn't control herself as she went for it, "Oh Shun...I don't believe it..."

Everyone saw the unexpected thing as Mira hugged Shun tightly,sobbing, "Shun...don't ever leave like that again. You hear me...I thought you were dead..."

Dan laughed at his best friend as he saw the red tinges on his pale cheeks. His friend was blushing at the sudden outburst. After a couple of minutes Keith stepped in the field, "Mira...let him breathe!"

Mira instantly let go,her face turning pink. Keith looked at the now panting teen, "Welcome back Shun."

They shook hands and Dan helped his friend to sit in his place before turning, "See,I told ya,you'll like it..."

"You...you cheater..." Mira couldn't say more.

"I knew Shun could never do such thing." Keith seemed proud of his conclusion.

"Shun...I can't believe you're back." Marucho searched for words.

"And Shun...I think you looked hilarious when Mira..." Dan couldn't complete his sentence as Mira hit him square in face with a cushion. The lounge was filled with laughters.

"What? What did I do?" Dan voiced his innocence receiving glares which turned into smiles and the Pyrus brawler was once again under attack by each and every cushion the others could find near around them.

"Ah...Ow...hey Drago...help me...yikes!"

The lounge turned white with feathers of the weapons aka cushions! The building echoed with their laughters.

Later,Dan told everyone about what had actually happened and when he finished his story, he looked around to see a tired Shun,sleeping in his seat.

"Hey Shun...come on buddy...give me a break! Whenever I need back up,you retreat!"

Everyone chuckled and Dan had to dive behind the couch to save himself from another whole batch of cushions! Everything was back to normal and the unique bond between Dan Kuso and Shun Kazami had been strengthened more than ever. The winds celebrated the victory of hopeful light of truth over the evil darkness by blowing past every stranger in the dunes,the deserts,the woods,the forests,the oceans and beyond the depths...

_**Final good byes...never in a millions years and eras,did I wanted to end this story, *sigh* *sniff* But I had to. Everything in this world has to end sometime. Nevertheless who says it's my end coz I'm gonna create a sequel as in this story,Shun has lost Skyress and his Ventus attribute so there has to be a sequel. And please vote and suggest if you want me to kill Shun in that sequel or not. So watch out for it if any of you are waiting on a certain path. Read and review because it's just the beginning of a new end...farewell.**_

_**FragrantRose signing out. :)**_


End file.
